


What Was She Thinking?

by J000liet



Series: This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't trust the Third Years, F/M, Fluff, Kiyoko needs more female friends, M/M, There needs to be more Tanaka/Kiyoko in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Kiyoko was lost. She didn't know what to do.How could she? When the last thing she thought would happen was that one of the second years would actually win her heart.





	What Was She Thinking?

It started with No Shave November. It was something that Hinata had found on line that was done in America and proposed it to the volleyball team.

It wasn’t a complicated idea. The volleyball team wouldn’t shave at all in November.

Since it was easy and didn’t affect anything, they agreed with little whining (mostly from Asahi, but that was because he was already kinda like a wooly mammoth and he didn’t need more hair).

But then she noticed.

Tanaka… he looked good with hair.

Softer.

Less like a punk.

It was hot.

  


WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!?

 

Tanaka was… _TANAKA_!

He was loud and brash and… the opposite of her in every way! She couldn’t like him.

And even if he wasn’t fire to her water, she was going off to college soon. Even if she said yes to one of his main (read:daily) love confessions, she would be leaving him behind.

 

So why did that thought make her sad? Why did the thought of peace and quiet away from Tanaka make her sad? Why did the thought of being away from Tanaka make her sad?

She didn’t…

It wasn’t…

She liked him.

She liked him so much.

She needed to talk to someone about this. Someone trustworthy. And kind. And who would keep her secret and handle it responsibly.

  


Too bad she only had good friends on the boys volleyball team.

 

So she settled for second best: the other third years.

 

“I need to talk to the third years.” She told Daichi at the beginning of practice.

“About…”

“I need. To talk. To the third years.” She said again.

“Okay!” He nodded. “After practice we can all go to my house.”

She gave a nod and left him standing there.

  
  


She was done for.

  
  
  


“So, Daichi,” Asahi started as they fell in line on the walk to his house, “why are we going to your house?”

“Because Kiyoko said she needed to talk to us.” He replied seriously.

“About…” Suga prompted.

“I’ll tell you when we get there.” She emerged from behind them.

“Okay!” Suga nodded.

 

They were sitting around the table in the living room, fruit and glasses of water and bags of chips scattered for easy access to all four equally.

“Asahi…”

“Yes?” He squeaked.

“How… how are you dealing with saying goodbye to Noya?”

“What?”

“Well, at the end of this year, you’ll be going off to school and Noy will be here. So how are you going to say goodbye?”

“I’m… not?”

“What?”

“We’ll still be dating at the end of the year. I tried to tell him that it would be hard and that he could find a nice girl, but he had none of it.” Asahi laughed then opened a bag of chips. “Why?”

“...”

“Oh.” Daichi’s eyes went wide. “Please don’t… you didn’t...

“What?” Suga asked as he took a sip of water.

“You fell for TANAKA.” Daichi banged his head on the table and Suga sprayed water all over Asahi.

“WHAT?” Suga glared at her.

Kiyoko tucked some hair behind her ear.

“WHYYY _YYYYYYY_?” Daichi moaned.

“When are you going to tell him?” Asahi asked.

“NEVER.” Daichi pleaded. “He will be unbearable. I won’t be able to control him. Wait until graduation.”

“Don’t be like that.” Suga hit Diachi on the back of the head. “Its sweet.”

“So you think I should tell him?”

“Yes.” Suga and Asahi said at the same time.

“What caused the change?” Suga asked.

“The hair.”

  


It was December now. And Tanaka was asking if he should re shave his head.

_Say no. Say it. SAY IT!_

The next day he had shaved it.

She should have said it.

 

“Kiyoko,” Daichi sighed, “you’re pining.”

“No I’m not!”

Daichi just shook his head and walked away.

  


She shouldn’t have trusted boys.

  
  


“Hey Tanaka!”  Suga called out at the end of practice one day.

“Yeah?”

“Shimuzu has something she wants to tell you.” Daichi smiled. Then mouthed ‘P-I-N-I-N-G” to her.

“Everyone clear the gym please.” Suga giggled.

“Is Tanaka in trouble?” Hinata asked as they headed out the door to the club room.

“No.” Asahi smiled.

“Whats going on?” Noya asked.

“Third year secret.” Daichi smiled.

 

 

 

“Yes…” Tanaka was shifting from foot to foot.

“Uh…” She swallowed. _Curse you, Daichi and Suga_. “I-um… I…”

“What was that?” Tanaka’s foot was bouncing.

”I said I...you.”

“What?”

“I really… like you… too.” She whispered.

“...”

She looked at his silence.

“...”

 _Why wasn’t he saying something_ . He should be _saying SOMETHING_!

“Tana-”

“You mean it?”

She nodded.

“You like me?” He pointed at himself.

She nodded again.

“Can I… take you to get coffee after practice?”

She nodded.

“As a date?”

“Please.”

“...”

“...”

“Can I hug you?” He asked.

She bit her lip and nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her and he was so warm and soft and gentle. He smelled like pine and citrus. He felt safe. And kind. And…

 

home.

 

That’s what this feeling was.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“You too.” She whispered back.

  
  
  
  


**OUTSIDE**

 

Daichi gave Suga a high five.

Noya was… well sobbing wouldn’t be inaccurate. It just wouldn’t be the right word for just how many tears were falling down his face.

The first years were shocked.

The second years were beyond shocked.

Asahi was just standing there trying to get Noya to stop crying.

And Ukai…

 

Ukai was wondering if they realized just how protective Tanaka would be of Shimuzu now.

Seriously…

He needed to get armor.

Or at least send out warnings to the other coaches.

 

Yeah…

That was the way to do it.

Hopefully no one would die then.

**Author's Note:**

> Ukai is smart. He doesn't trust the third years.


End file.
